Lilac
by Nagareboshi-sh
Summary: Neglected as a child, Sasuke found solace in one of Japan's most wealthy Heiress. Music brings them both closer to each other. A Sasuhina Fanfiction.
1. ぜろ

Sasuhina fanfiction.

Why does it have to be like this? I tried so hard to forget, the bad memories that keep on haunting me day by day. Neglected as a child, unfit to become the company successor. I don't care about that, my passion is in music. Hoping to continue making music even after I leave the Uchiha household.

"What are you doing Uchiha Sasuke?!" avoiding eye contact with the person who I used to call my father. I loathe him the most ever since my mother died he keep on neglecting me and my older brother Itachi, until one day I lost my brother from a car accident and ever since that my life has never been the same.

"Show me some respect, I'm your father damn it!"

I keep on ignoring him and focusing on taking orders from the customers, I can feel him staring daggers at me, but who the fxck cares. It's not like he cares back in the days, no smiling face when I told him I got the top spot in my class, or the time when I got certified as the school top students.

"What are your orders-" my cheek sting a little from his slap, I glare at him holding back myself from shouting nonsense shit out from my mouth.

"LOOK AT ME! You ungrateful bastard! From now on you are no longer my son!" irritated with the situation I'm facing right now, I look at him directly and speak.

"I'm no longer your son, and I never will be."

I leave him standing near the cashier while I walk towards the worker's locker, my shift for today ends earlier than I expected. I look at my wristwatch and ask permission from my boss to leave early.

That's new for him, coming all the way from Konoha to Tokyo just to see me, but I already made up my mind. No more becoming a business tool for him, he lost his son once and he's going to lose his other son again.

I look up at the sky and smile to myself, now I'm free. Free to do whatever I want without people telling me what to do. I continue on walking when I bump into someone, she's kinda short and dare I say 'cute'.

"Oomph! Oh! I-i'm sorry" what a petite fragile looking girl, I said to myself. I can't see her face clearly since she keeps on looking on the ground somehow avoiding eye contact with me.

"Hn" I can't seem to find some other words to say, that is my habit, people say an old habit is hard to break.

"Look at the person you're talking with" finally I said it, just to satiate my curiosity. I really need to see her face, the person with a lilac smell and petite small body.

She raised her head slowly and the moment she did so I feel like my breath has been taken away. She looks so beautiful, with skin white as snow, and those mesmerizing eyes. Hair as black as night, unconsciously I blush and now I'm the one who avoids her eyes.

"I'm s-sorry" she bit her lip try to control her stutter but fail miserably, but little did she know that right now I have a hard time controlling myself from looking at those plump kissable lips of hers.


	2. いち

"A-are you okay?" one time no response, she poke his right arm but then again nothing happens. its just like he's frozen still like a rock. something is not right here, fear for the worse maybe he has a cardiac arrest or something. she tries again and this time she pulls his right sleeve lightly and whispers in his ear.

"E-excuse me?!" she shouts a bit, not too loud ofcourse. she wouldn't want to damage his eardrum.

"Ex-"

"What are you doing?!" he shouts at her, he can still feel the light breeze of her whispers and that makes him blush more, she sure is beautiful but Sasuke is not like other boys who fall for pretty girls that easy, he is worth more than that. in fact, he never ever feels attracted to other girls before.

the girl in front of him fidget nervously and try to say something that could help her with this awkward situation. "I-i tried to c-call you several times but you didn't r-respond back"

"So does it gave you the right to be that close to me and whisper into my ear? we never even met before!" he shouts again, but then he stops when he saw that this petite girl starts to sob and cried quietly.

"H-hey! s-stop crying, what are you 7?" what should he do, this is really awkward, never in his life did he ever comfort someone before. let alone a girl, where is the proud and Cold Sasuke that people knew?

"Stop crying for goodness sake, listen, I'll take you somewhere. where do you want to go?" he asks again, but how do you expect a girl as timid as this girl to respond after being scolded like that? she wipes her tears away and tries to answer his question. she made a fool out of herself, sobbing like a small girl when in fact she's old enough to have a job and support her own life.

"Its o-okay I can go there by myself" he feels like ripping his hair off, the guilt is killing him. when the girl tried to run away, he caught her wrist.

"Please let me- let me atleast buy you some ice cream or something" something inside her spark, who doesn't love the icy creamy sweets?, but he is just a stranger and She is taught too well not to accept anything from strangers.

"U-um i can't, let me go"

He looked at her and with a defeated look, he let go of her wrist and say "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" she said with a smile, knowing that his intention is good by the look of his eyes. She's the one at fault for crying all of the sudden.

"I need t-to go, once a-again sorry" She run away even before he got the chance to ask her name.

"Hey wait! Darn it!"

...

He got back to his apartment right before sunset, he knock on the apartment supervisor door and ask for assistance, "Old Man Kakashi, i need my keys"

No respond from the man named Kakashi, he knock once again and by the third time Kakashi poke his head out from the little sliding window.

"Oh Sasuke! I'm sorry, can't hear you just now. I'm at the back cooking ramen. Do you want some?" He offered Sasuke, but Sasuke refuse politely and ask for his keys since he lost it yesterday.

"Oh! Here you are! A brand new pair of keys. You owe me one, you know our rules Sasuke.. you can't lose it or you have to pay $50 for it"

"I know, Thanks Kakashi.. here" Sasuke give him the new Icha-Icha book that he long for, and the moment he lay his eyes on it, Kakashi smile like a cheshire cat.

"Creepy old man, i gotta go bye"

"Bye Sasuke, Thank you for the book! Oh! by the way!! There's a new tenant living right in-front of your apartment, be a good neighbor and say hi to her!"

Blam!

"Oh god i'm tired"

'What a day' he thought to himself, he still remember the mad look on his father face when he told him how ungrateful he is. He care less about what he say, and that girl who bump him on his way home.

He need to know her name, he never seen such beautiful and lavender colored eyes. But he did know some gray ones thought, maybe she's a hyuga with a lavender pair of eyes instead of gray.

He shook his head, 'What am i thinking?'

She's just a stranger he once met, and its impossible for them to meet again.

What happen in the future is unpredictable, he will never know what fate will do to both of them.


End file.
